The Fox and her Personal Assistant
by I He She
Summary: Sometimes, Ahri's works as a pop star causes her some stress. It has never been a problem, she knew how to relax and, even better, how to have some real fun. Especially since she "hired" a "personal assistant". That is to say, she blackmailed Thresh into helping her relieve her stress. Sexually, of course. Thresh x Ahri one-shot, BDSM.


**The Fox and her Personal Assistant**

Ahri was walking behind him, following the clinging of the chains. A blindfold covered her eyes, but since that was her house -well, one of hers- she could picture her surroundings well enough to avoid bumping into any of the furniture, at least most of the times. Her shoes weren't exactly comfortable. She had gotten used to wearing heels, since she always wore them during her concerts, but the ones he had picked for the occasion were purposefully higher than usual. Aside from those shoes and the lack of her detached sleeves, she was wearing her usual attire. Her wrists were crossed behind her back, between her shoulder blades, and chained together. The chain also ran around her chest, probably to make sure she couldn't get out of them. She had heard something clicking when he had bound her, so there was probably also a padlock somewhere there. Hidden underneath her panties, pushed against her entrance, was a vibrator. He had placed it there when they started and let it there at low setting, with the controller strapped to her thigh. It had been probably around twenty minutes now, and saying she was horny would have most likely been an understatement. Her underwear was definitively wet, and some of her juices were running down her thighs.

"So... what do you have on your mind?" she finally asked. For the fourth time.

He stopped, and so did she to avoid bumping into him. Her tails were swaying around behind her. He sighed.

"We agreed not to talk to each other so casually during these sessions" he replied.

He wasn't that enthusiast to take part in it, but she did provide him with an excuse for having never, ever gone to one of the Pentakill's concerts nor having ever helped out the band in any way. He hated heavy metal, but telling it to Karthus and, especially, Mordekaiser would have caused him a lot of troubles. Those guys overreacted to even the smallest things when their favorite music was involved. One day, when he had ran out of excuses, Ahri came out of nowhere and said the reason he was always "busy" was that he was her personal assistant. He went along with that lie at the moment, knowing the fox would have surely wanted something in return. Said something turned out to be actually working as her "assistant". Which is to say, help her relieve her stress from time to time. Sexually. He wasn't sure why in the world she had picked him for that -she would have had absolutely no trouble seducing someone, even at random- but he couldn't refuse. Not without her telling the truth to the Pentakill, which would have resulted in Mordekaiser and Karthus going after his head. Why the hell were they so fond of heavy metal anyway? They were undeads, they weren't supposed to be rock stars. Besides, heavy metal gave him horrible headaches which lasted at least three days whenever he listened to him. And he couldn't stand the crowd that gathered whenever they held a concert.

"Come on, Thresh" she said, playfully.

He sighed again. Then Ahri felt something pushed against her mouth. A few moments later, a ball gag was secured on her mouth. It was hollow, with a few holes here and there. She muffled something, but of course couldn't pronounce any real words.

"Ah, much better" he commented.

Despite the blindfold covering her eyes, he could tell she was slightly annoyed by that comment. Taking a small delight in that, he started walking again, making sure she was following him. He had been leading her in circles for a while now, but that was getting boring so he decided to head to one particular room. Her tails bumped into the walls when she crossed the doorway. He told her to stop after she had taken a few steps inside. The only source of light there was provided by his lantern, but she obviously couldn't notice it. She heard the clinking of more chains, and felt him hooking something to the chains on her wrists. He then put one of his cold hands on her shoulder and pushed her down a bit, to adjust the length of the chain hanging from the ceiling. Then she felt him grabbing her ankles and chaining them apart. Also, he had pulled them behind her, which resulted in Ahri being forced in a bent-over position. He did all this without much care: the only reason she didn't fell down in the process was the chain he had secured her wrists to, and whose length he adjusted again a few moments later. Then she felt two more chains running around her ankles, which got completely secured in place. A few seconds of silence, then he started to take off her shoes.

"I'd be careful to stand on my tiptoes if I were you" he said.

And so she did, though her feet would have really appreciated to be put down normally on the ground rather than staying in that position. And then, he ran a finger on the upper half of her clothes. He pushed down with his claw, tearing her top open and revealing her bare breasts.

 _Oh, finally_ she thought to herself. The vibration at her entrance was pleasant, but that alone was nowhere near enough to bring her to a climax.

He groped her -gentleness wasn't really one of his traits- and started playing with her erected nipples. At times like those she really wished he still had a tongue. He walked around her, without moving his hand away from her chest, and pushed his other hand between her legs, beneath her underwear. There, he started to play with her clit. She made no attempt at keeping her voice down.

 _I'll have to wash my hand later_ he thought to himself.

He then grabbed the vibrator and suddenly pushed it inside her while turning it at the highest setting. She started squirming frantically -or rather, her tails did so, since she didn't have much room for moving anything else at the moment- and he didn't stop playing with her breasts nor her clit. As she felt her orgasm getting closer and closer, she forgot something. That is, standing on her tiptoes. She fell on her feet, and she felt something placed right beneath them. A sort of push-button probably. The moment she rested her weight on them, a jolt of electricity ran through her.

"Mmph!"

She jumped back on her tiptoes, the chains around her ankles preventing her from actually jumping from the floor. The shock had driven her climax away, but only that. She was still as aroused as a few moments earlier. Thresh, however, had pulled the vibrator out from her insides and put it back on low setting, as well as stopped toying with any of her sensitive areas. He laughed softly. Well, not too softly. She squirmed in her restraints. That wasn't the torment he really wanted to inflict but it was still better than nothing. Then Ahri heard something. It took her a few seconds to realize it, but she was quite sure he was smearing something on the gag -he had to clean it a bit from her droll before doing so. She wasn't sure what it was, or rather she had no idea, but it had a faintly sweet smell. Some of it also ended on her lips. It was a bit sticky. Really, what was that?

"Well, that was your first chance" he said as he petted her head a few times, especially behind her ears, which twitched "The next one will come soon enough"

 _You damn bastard_ she thought, entertained.

And after saying that he sat down, behind her. That would have been a good setting to start slowly ripping her apart, piece after piece. Too bad he couldn't do that. He might be crazy but he was no fool. Killing someone as famous as Ahri would have been the same as putting an headmoney on himself, and he really disliked the idea. He was the one chasing, being chased wasn't really his style. Besides, with her gone he would go back to having no excuses to avoid those damned heavy metal concerts. And so he simply sat there. He had ran a chain around her tails and was now holding it down, to make sure she couldn't use them to stimulate herself in any way. Instead, he was running his fingers along her soft fur -there was still some of her love juices on his hand but he didn't really care about getting her dirty. Oh, how would have he loved to slid a blade underneath it and slowly skin her. After a while the substance he had smeared on the gag started showing its effects, since she started fidgeting even more. Thought they weren't the screams he was used to hear, her muffled moans were enjoyable too. Eventually he let go of her tails, stood up and walked in front of her.

"Second try, fox"

She felt the vibrations between her legs growing stronger, and he started playing with her breasts again. Her panties were so soaked they had probably become see-through. He then scratched not too softly on her head, behind her ears, then ran his hand down her neck, her back and all the way to her ass. She felt a bit of pain in the process. He had probably pushed his claws against her skin, almost likely enough to make her bleed a bit. Not that it was a real problem, superficial wounds would disappear completely in a couple of days at most, without leaving a scar. And she didn't mind a little pain.

 _Aahh, what in the world am I doing?_ he wondered.

"Mmgh!"

She felt something entering her ass, probably his finger given its size and coldness. She squirmed in pleasure as he twisted one, then two fingers inside of her. The smell coming from the gag had made her even more restless, and the pleasure he was giving her wasn't enough to bring her over the edge. Since he wasn't holding her tails down, she moved a couple of them between her legs and started rubbing them against her crotch. Her breaths became quicker. There was a small pool on the floor beneath her. Having noticed this, Thresh turned the vibrator to an higher setting and became rougher with both her ass and her breasts. She could feel it, almost there, almost there, almost...

She didn't know if she had simply forgot about it, lost her balance or if he had pushed her down without her noticing, but she had lowered her feet. Electricity ran through her again, taking her climax away once more. Immediately he turned the vibrator back on the lower setting and pulled away from her. Again, he laughed.

"There goes your second chance, fox" he said, clearly entertained by the muffled sounds which would have most likely been words of protest if not for the gag.

He decided to take off her blindfold, then he grabbed her tails and ran once again a chain around them, a rather heavy one, and hooked it to the ground, behind her, then took off her blindfold. Had he been a normal man, Ahri's expression would have probably made him go wild on her. Good thing his libido died with his flesh. She was too aroused to look at which room they were in, and focused on him instead. Or at least she tried. It was hard to really focus on something other than her own nether regions at the moment, since they were craving for a stronger stimulation. She closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to either completely focus on the vibration or ignore it. When she opened them again, Thresh was holding something. A small, mechanical box linked via wires to four small, square pads.

"Say, have you ever used one of there?" he asked.

 _Is that a... how was it called? A TENS unit?_ she wondered as she shook her head.

"Nice" was all he replied -with a grin on his face- before strapping the box to her thigh. He then placed his hand at the base of her tails and, without any ceremony, ripped off a part of her clothes. He ran a couple of fingers on her bare skin, which made her squirm a bit. She was sensitive there. And she had almost never been touched there, neither by her of someone else's hands, so she wasn't even that used to any stimulations there. For one reason or another, people weren't really interested to the skin around the base of her tail, not as much as they were in the tails themselves. Then she felt him placing the electrode pads exactly there. Realizing what he had in mind, she squirmed against the chains again, with more strength than before, and obviously to no avail. And then he turned them on. A prickling, buzzing, almost tingly feeling assaulted her. That almost sent her crazy. She got close to convulsing. He noticed the stimulation was stronger than he had expected, and both lowered the voltage and put the vibrator on a lower setting, earning a murderous glare from her. What a lovely expression.

"Enjoying yourself, I hope" he said as he walked in front of her.

If looks could kill, Thresh would have probably died. Then again, that wasn't the first time she had looked at him like that during their sessions, so she couldn't really be that much against it . He actually found that a bit disappointing. Anyway, he put the blindfold back on her eyes, then ran his fingers on her chin, from which her droll was dripping on the floor, and on the gag, before smearing both her saliva and the sticky substance on her breasts. As a result, she felt her nipples becoming itchy. And then he started to walk in circles around her, toying with his scythe. He wondered about setting the TENS at an higher voltage. Maybe later. And he also had to be careful. He wasn't really familiar with that instrument but, unless the instruction sheet was lying, higher settings could be really painful, dangerous even. And though he really liked the idea, Ahri wasn't the right subject to test the higher voltages on.

She could feel her entrance pulsing, burning with desire as the current ran through the lower part of her back. She would have never guessed for the area around the base of her tails to be such an erogenous zone. What a shame, learning about it only now. Her arms were getting sore, which incidentally caused her to focus even more on her lower parts. She had no idea how long she could resist all of that, but she was sure it wouldn't have been for long. The itching feeling on her breasts, the vibration too low to bring her to an orgasm, the alluring smell in her mouth and nostrils, and the current running from her newly-discovered most sensitive area. At one point she started to call his name, or at least she tried since she couldn't really pronounce any word at the moment, and he seemed to notice. He groped her breasts with more violence than before and started toying with her, slapping them every now and then. She didn't mind. Actually, Ahri couldn't care less about kindness at the moment. He switched the vibrator to an higher setting and moved an hand underneath her panties. She was unbelievably wet, and his fingers slid in almost too easily. During their first sessions he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to do it, but if there was something he was quick to learn that was how a body reacted to different stimulus. By now he knew exactly where her weak spots were located, and focused on them while using his thumb to toy with her clit. Once again, her breaths grew quicker and quicker. He slowed down, but didn't stop. Instead, he moved an hand from her breasts to her face, and placed a finger on her nose.

"You're almost there fox, aren't you?" he asked without trying to hide the fact that he was foretasting something.

Ahri was completely lost in the pleasure to really notice, but she was still bent over. Because of that, a small push from his index was all it took to make her fall down on the two buttons again. For the third time her orgasm was denied at the very last moment. This time, however, he didn't turn the vibrator to a lower setting. Actually, he put it at max, and he didn't stop fingering her. He simply held her down. At that point she could hardly even moan. She was so aroused, and she had been denied her climax for so long -probably a couple of hours at least- that the vibrator would have been enough to bring her to orgasm even at the lowest setting at that point. However, the current running through her whole body wouldn't let her get off, despite all the pleasure she felt. She didn't know how long he kept her in that state, if for five seconds or five minutes, but at some point he pulled the vibrator out from her panties and stopped fingering her. He even turned the TENS off. A few seconds later he released her, allowing her to get back on her tiptoes. Though, truth be told, she was in no condition to stay on them for more than a few more minutes. She tried to catch her breath, which also caused her to inhale more of that sweet scent. That's, until he took the gag off. She gasped for air.

"That was the third chance" he said

 _Oh, you sweet damn_ _sicko..._

"Just..." she said "Please, just... make me orgasm..."

"Well, if my employer asks me, I obey" he replied as he laughed.

"Bastard"

"Indeed"

He released her ankles and unhooked her wrists from the chain hanging from the ceiling, then took her in his arms and carried her to a bed -there was a large canopy bed in the room. He had actually forgot that her legs were covered in her love juices, which obviously ended on his clothes. He got a bit angry with himself. He'd have to clean them later. He sat on the bed and placed her face-down on his legs. He ran his hands on her back, on her tails, on her legs -since he had already dirtied his clothes, he decided to temporarily forget all about it and just deal with that later- and eventually brought them to her round buttocks, squeezing them. They were soft. He almost wished he had an actual body, just so that he could have sex with her. Almost.

Ahri squirmed and swayed her tails around, also hitting Thresh on the face with two of them. He was rather sure that wasn't an incident. Anyway, she felt him ripping her panties of, and then the tip of a dildo hitting against her entrance. He moved it around a bit, poking her.

"I'm starting to get angry" she said, though she really didn't sound that convincing.

And so he pushed it inside with a single movement. That alone was enough to bring Ahri to her long-awaited orgasm. Her whole body tensed up as her insides pulsed, waves of pleasure running through her, sending her in a state of bliss. After a few moments, Thresh turned the dildo on, and it started vibrating. At the same time he began thrusting it back and forth inside her. At that point Ahri completely lost it, her moans echoing in the room, her tails wildly squirming around. She quickly reached another orgasm, but Thresh didn't stop, much to her pleasure. Rather, she felt something else entering her anus. He fixed the second vibrator in place with a couple of built-in straps and turned it on, then went to grope her breasts with one hand while thrusting the dildo back and forth inside her with the other. It wasn't that bad, having her at his mercy like that. Granted, that's not exactly what he would have really wanted to do to her, but it still wasn't that bad. Obviously, all the souls of the multiverse together wouldn't have been enough to make him admit it.

Ahri, completely lost in the pleasure, reached another orgasm, followed almost immediately by another, and then another. Thresh eventually moved his hand from her breasts to her ears, her tail, her back, every inch of her body. Occasionally spanking her as well, with maybe a little more force than he had intended but he was getting caught up in the moment as well. For how long they kept going, she could tell. Truth be told, he was kind of losing his sense of time too. Ahri was drowning in her own lust, while Thresh had kind of lost himself in the feeling of being in control. Eventually, however, they stopped. They remained there like that for a few minutes, with Ahri catching her breath, then Thresh removed her blindfold and undid the chains around her wrists. Ahri stood up and stretched her limbs, which were rather sore. She noticed there were a few minor bruises and superficial cuts on her skin here and there, and the chains had left a mark too, but all of that would have disappeared in time for her next concert, and even if something remained she could always hide if beneath her clothes.

"Aahh, that was even better than usual" she said.

Thresh, in the meanwhile, had gotten up and looked at his clothes. And sighed.

"I have to wash them. Again"

"Come on, you always tear mine off and I never complain"

"I don't have five different houses full of spare clothes"

Ahri walked up to him, pushed him down on the bed and lied down next to him.

"... why do I have to cuddle you?"

"Why do you have to ask every time?"

He sighed again as he started to resignedly caress her head.

"At least you're not a cat"

"Oh, why?"

"I'm not sure I could stand you purring"

"I can try if you want" she said as she giggled.

"Don't you dare, Ahri. Don't you dare"

Almost twenty minutes later, he spoke again.

"I should be out there torturing people. I like torturing people"

Ahri giggled.

"Oh, I know"

"Since you're aware of it, ext time I might try some knife play"

"That doesn't sound too bad"

"Or you could just stop asking me for this. Like, I can't even have sex. Why in the world did you pick me?"

Truth is, that was exactly the reason. Because most physical stimuli didn't influence him at all, he would focus completely on his subject, which is to say, her. That, and back then she wanted to try out some bondage, and she thought he would have been a good partner for that. At first she had planned to use him only for getting started but then she got... hooked on him. And he also made her discover her masochistic side, thought they were still... working on that. Kind off.

"I wonder" she replied

They remained there like that for a while, until Ahri noticed something.

"... wait" she said as she stood up "There's an hook in the ceiling. You stuck an hook in the ceiling of my room?"

"Is that a problem?"

For once, the one to sigh was Ahri.

"... I don't really mind since it was for our session and I'm the one who asked you to come up with something new so... just, don't go opening holes in the walls for this"

"Sure" he replied as he stood up as well.

"Now, for our next session..."

"Eh?"

Ahri looked at him, faking surprise.

"What do you mean with that "eh"?"

"We're just finished and you're already talking about the next one? There are people out there waiting for me to find them, kidnap them, torture them, steal their souls and then continue torturing them" he said as he pointed to the window hidden behind the curtains.

Ahri laughed.

"I'm quite sure nobody out there is waiting for you"

"Shut up"

"Thought it's true it's been a while since I last watched you slice someone up. And I'd like to try helping you out the next time"

That was another part of their messed up relationship. She had nothing against Thresh torturing people and stealing their souls. Just, she sometimes wanted to watch.

"Anyway, what do you think about getting a third person for our next session? We've been doing this for almost nine months now, I think it's time to spice things up a bit"

"... you're kidding" he replied.

"Why should I?" she asked with a smile as she toyed with her tails.

"How in the world am I supposed to get someone for this? You're the seductress here, not me"

"You kidnap people all the time"

"You know, just because someone gets kidnapped doesn't mean they will take part in this"

Well, maybe she should have stopped with that. Though she liked to tease him like that.

"You mean you need their consent?" she asked, almost incredulous.

"I'm a murderer and a soul stealer, not a rapist. Like, why would I even be?"

 _Uh, fair point. Though I could help with that._

"Alright, maybe you're..." she started to say, but then they heard a sound. Someone had knocked at the door.

"Ahri, are you there? The door was open, so I..." said Nami as she walked -well, swam on top of a small wave- in "... thought I... could... enter... what... ?"

She tried to give a sense to the scene in front of her eyes. First of all, Thresh. Why was Thresh there? Also, the only light source in the room was his lantern. Second, the hook stuck on the ceiling. Third, Ahri. She was basically half naked, her clothes had been torn here and there, she had a few small bruises and light cut over her. And there were still some of her juices on the inner side of her legs. No, that didn't make sense.

"Oh, Nami. Wait, weren't you supposed to arrive tomorrow?"

"No, in the letter you clearly talked about Thursday, which is today"

"Really? ... ah, you're right. My bad, I messed up the dates. Well, we can go shopping today too" she said

"I don't like shopping" replied Nami.

"Say, do you mind giving me five min... no, actually..."

Ahri ran her index on her lips as she smiled, then turned to Thresh and pointed to Nami with her tails.

"What about her?"

"What about no?" he replied.

"What about I tell the Pentakill you're free for the whole month?"

For the umpteenth time Thresh sighed, then turned to Nami. Ahri was laughing softly. Nami's instinct was impelling her to turn around and leave as fast as possible. She regretted not doing so almost instantly.

"Nothing personal, minnow" he said as he threw a chain at her. The chain somehow entangled itself around her waist, and he pulled her in. She tried to resist but had nothing to cling to.

"Wait, wait wait wait! What in the world were you two doing here?! And why are you dragging me inside?!"

Behind her, Ahri closed the door before walking up to her.

"Don't worry" she said "I promise you we'll make you fell really, really good"

 _... someone help me..._

* * *

 **End.**

 **I was bored and had some free time. Like, a whole day of free time. That's why I wrote this, though it came out longer than expected. And with more plot.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed. If you'd be so kind, r &r.  
**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
